thejubiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Marion "Slink" Roman
Marion Roman is better known across the Jubiverse as Slink. He is an agent of the National Agency Monitoring Observation during the reign of Cariflo. Slink was involved in several chronicled and unchronicles missions and was partnered up with various other agents throughout his time in N.A.M.O. Early Life Slink is a Noktile and was born on the planet Crayy located in the Faloopi Cluster. He was the youngest of the Roman children, he had an older brother, Ethan Roman. At the age of 100, Slink was out in the fields next to his home village with his pet Goba, Jasmi, when they were attacked by an enraged Plasmavour. Slink had fled with his Goba but they were persuid by the Plasmavour. Slink panicked and lost his balance. The Plasmavour moved in for the attack but Slink was saved an early death when a N.A.M.O. agent stepped in and scared off the Plasmavour. Slink later discovered that the agent who saved him was Hera, one of N.A.M.O.'s most well known agents (NDb: Case of Eternity). After this Slink became inspired to be an agent and set his ambition to be a N.A.M.O. agent above all others. This in turn inspired his older brother Ethan to do the same thing. They spent the remainder of their childhoods following the progress and tales of various other N.A.M.O. agents until they were old enough to join. The Academy Years In Slink's final year of school at the age of 850, his older brother, Ethan joined N.A.M.O. and became an agent, also adopting the alias "Sklink" which he mimiced from his younger brother. Slink spent his last year eagerly waiting to finish school to be able to join the Academy. While at the Academy, Marion acquired the nickname "Slink" from his efforts in his time there to solve mysteries surrounding various students and staff members, successfully proving several of them guilty of various offences. In his final year, Slink found himself caught up in a plot to overthrow the Elder Council of Crayy, masterminded by the Academy's headmaster, Professor Bastet. After successfully foiling his old headmasters plot to take control of Crayy, Slink received a scholarship to the N.A.M.O. (Recommended by his older brother "Ethan"). The Agency Years After joining N.A.M.O. Slink was picked out by Cariflo to partake in a simple check up mission to the planet Robootin. There Slink would receive the progress report for the consctruction of N.A.M.O.'s Drone army. A plot to overthrow N.A.M.O. was quickly revealed and Slink, at first accused of treason, went on to stop the plot of the Robootians and as a result was honoured and granted the title of Spy (NDb: Case of the Robootin Army). Early into his career as a N.A.M.O. Spy, while on a mission, Slink uncovered traces of a conspiracy when a Human (Breena) was teleported from Earth to fifty yards away from Slink. Slink continued his investigations with Breena and eventually discovered that the fiend behind the conspiracy to take over control of N.A.M.O. was his old headmaster, Professor Bastet. In the final conflict of the mission, Slink & Breena managed to escape when several explosions began tearing apart the space cruiser they found themselves on. Slink attempted to help his old professor escape but the collapsing cruiser was beginning to become frail. Slink & Breena managed to escape after hearing a woman's voice ordering them to "Get out". Slink then allowed Breena to return to Earth which as a result stripped him of his previously earned honours (NDb: Case of the Terossta Conspiracy). After nearly accidently getting another agent killed while on another mission, Slink was forced into a partnership with an experimental variety of Drone, a Bio-Drone. Slink, relucatantly agreed to the partnership and named the Bio-Drone Jasmine. Slink and Jasmine then went on to uncover the secrets of a jewel capable of destroying entire planets (NDb: The Forgotten Jewel). Then loads of crazy stuff happens. The Earth Years